Beso de Medianoche
by 00Katari-Hikari-chan00
Summary: -"Estar con él, me afecta. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no me quiero alejar"-. "Porque quieres estar con él"–. -"Lo ha hecho de nuevo"-... NezumixSion


**Hai! Hola a toda la gente linda de todos los rincones del mundo que hablan español! Aquí Katari-chan, reportándose con un nuevo fic del reciente anime que ha llamado totalmente la atención de esta escritora: "No.6" desu!**

**Esta pareja me tiene enviciada, y conste que sólo hay una mísera pareja en este anime! XDD es que Sion es tan kawaiii e ingenuo a la vez! De seguro Nezumi tiene pensado hacerle muchas cosas "h" XDDD**

**En fin, antes de comenzar de nuevo con mis desvaríos, les dejo leer tranquilos!**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de No.6 no me pertenecen (Fuck! ¬¬) le pertenecen a Atsuko Asano, junto al encargado de la ilustración Hinoki Kino.**

**-PD: De seguro este fin de semana actualizaré el fic de SasuNaru con el Epílogo, al igual que subiré unas 3 historias de las cuales 2 son one-shot y una de ellas es SasuNaru! ^^ Tengan paciencia. ^^**

**LL**

**LL  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beso de medianoche.<strong>

_Aun se estaba preguntando como es que había llegado a esa habitación, recordaba que se encontraba huyendo de esos bastardos que lo estaban persiguiendo como si fuera un animal. La herida en su hombro no se veía del todo bien, sumándole a eso la pérdida de sangre fácilmente podría deducir que su situación no era la mejor. Caminando y caminando bajo la incesante lluvia, había encontrado a aquel niño de cabellos y ojos chocolates, gritando en medio de la tormenta y sonriendo como si las gotas lo sumergieran en un trance. Debía admitir que aquel niño era muy singular, incluso ese calor que emanaba de Sion era tan acogedor y seductor a la vez…_

_-"Estar con él, me afecta. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no me quiero alejar" – la calidez que lo rodeaba se sentía bien, era como si ese hueco en su corazón fuera rápidamente ocupado por aquel joven de cabellos castaños que se había cruzado en su camino. Debería sentirse mal por envolverlo en aquel infierno, pero extrañamente no se arrepentía de nada – "¿Por qué es tan cálido?"_

_-"Porque quieres estar con él"– _

_-"¿Eh?" – _

_-"¿Quieres estar con él?" – _

_-"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?" – A estas alturas se encontraba en un verde prado, sintiendo como el viento mecía delicadamente las hojas del árbol que le brindaba una cálida sombra._

_-"¿Quieres estar con él?" –_

_-"¿Estar con él?" – _

_-"Sabes de quién hablo, no puedes engañarme" –_

_-"¿Cómo sabes los deseos que guarda mi corazón? No sabes nada" – _

_-"Claro que sé, como sé que ese niño es importante para ti" – _

_-"Sion… ¿es importante?" - _

_-"Es muy valioso para ti"-_

_-"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" – _

_-"Porque soy 'tú' "– En ese instante, una imagen igual a él se materializó justo frente a él. Era un niño menor, de unos 4 o 5 años. El infante le miraba con una suave sonrisa, mientras esa camisa gris que le quedaba tan grande se movía a la par que el viento. _

_-"Si eres 'yo', ¿por qué dices que Sion me atrae?" – _

_-"porque soy tú, observa" – Nezumi dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar que apuntaba la mirada de su otro yo, sus ojos se abrieron al encontrar aquello, era Sion, descansando con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras el viento mecía delicadamente sus cabellos castaños – "Si no lo consideraras importante, no estaría allí. Este lugar, es un reflejo que has creado. Nadie puede venir a este lugar, sólo nosotros podemos estar aquí porque tú así lo quisiste"_

_-"¿Lo quise?" –_

_-"Si, como dije, lo quisiste. Pero ahora ese niño ha invadido este lugar, eso significa que lo has dejado pasar" – _

_-"Acabo de conocerlo, ¿cómo fue posible…?"-_

_-"Ve con él"-_

_-"¿Eh?"-_

_-"Ve con él, te está esperando. Debe ser triste estar allí solo, ¿no?"-_

_-"¡Pero…!" – _

_-"¡Ve con él! ¡Y recuerda que es importante, por lo tanto, debes protegerlo!"-_

_-"Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo" – _

_-"¡Deja de perder el tiempo y ve con él!"-_

_Nezumi no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió con todo lo que sus piernas le daban, mientras que su otro yo se desvanecía en el aire como pétalos de Sakura mezclándose con el viento, sin borrar esa tenue sonrisa de su rostro. Cuando Nezumi alcanzó a Sion, esté le regaló una hermosa sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano de forma amistosa, acto que Nezumi no dudo en corresponder. Pero antes que Sion se diera cuenta, Nezumi lo había atraído hacia sí, besándolo en el acto. Fue un beso tierno, sin prisas, como si los dos se acariciaran sutilmente con miedo de lastimar o asustar al otro. Cuando se separaron, Nezumi recargó su frente sobre la de Sion, y sin darse cuenta, estaban en sus versiones mayores. Ya no eran aquellos niños de 12 años, la blanca melena de Sion se agitaba con el viento, y así se quedaron en silencio. _

_Abrazándose…_

_Nezumi despertó abruptamente, era la primera vez que tenía un sueño parecido. Recorrió su vista a la habitación y allí, debajo de él, se encontraba aquel chico de cabellos castaños y ojos en su versión de 12 años. Al mirar la habitación, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en Chronos, con Sion durmiendo abrazado a él, mientras él lo sujetaba sobre la cintura. Nezumi retiró lentamente su brazo, se levantó de la cama sin moverse mucho y acomodó a Sion de forma que no se diera cuenta, aunque dudaba que se despertara. Era medianoche, había dormido por unas 5 horas y debía retomar su camino si quería escapar de aquellos bastardos de la oficina de Seguridad. Al ponerse de pie, vio como Sion entreabría ligeramente los labios, dándole un aire seductor que atrajo a Nezumi. _

_-"Después de todo, no sé si el destino nos una de nuevo" – _

_Se acercó lentamente hacia el rostro durmiente del castaño, puso sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Sion para soportar su peso, e inclinándose levemente, unió al fin sus labios con los finos del castaño. Nezumi se sorprendió, los labios de Sion sabían endemoniadamente bien, eran un dulce manjar que no quería dejar de probar. Se aventuró a profundizar el contacto, aprovechando la abertura que Sion le ofrecía metió su lengua para deleitarse más con aquel exótico, y a la vez adictivo sabor, que ofrecía la húmeda boca de Sion. Sintió como Sion luchaba por respirar, así que rápidamente se levantó de ahí, mirando con asombro lo que acababa de hace, ¡había besado a un hombre! Luego respirar varias veces para recuperar la compostura, sonrió ligeramente y salió por la ventana abierta, adentrándose rápidamente entre los árboles. Debía salir de No.6 para ser libre…_

_-"…Nos volveremos a ver Sion, y esta vez, no sólo robaré un beso tuyo, sino todo de ti" – _

…**************

Nezumi abrió lentamente los ojos, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse en su propia habitación, en el Distrito Oeste. Cuando quiso incorporar, unos brazos blancos le impidieron moverse, ciñéndose posesivamente sobre su cintura, mientras una maraña de cabellos blancos descansaba sobre su torso desnudo. Ambos cuerpos se encontraban desnudos sobre la amplia cama, que anteriormente sólo albergaba a Nezumi, mientras una delgada frazada los cubría. El peligris sonrió, desde que ellos dormían juntos Nezumi no había vuelto a tener pesadillas, en cambio, casi todas las noches dormía profundamente, disfrutando de la calidez que Sion le brindaba. Después de mucho tiempo, había soñado cuando le había robado su primer beso a Sion.

Sí, porque estaba seguro que el primer beso y la primera vez de Sion le pertenecían sólo a él, a un simple ratón de alcantarilla que se había encargado de dejar su marca en aquel frágil y, a la vez, sensible cuerpo.

-Eres la persona más interesante y hermosa que he visto… Y estas marcas en tu piel, prueban que eres sólo mío – susurró Nezumi antes de besar delicadamente aquellos labios que lo volvían loco, fue un beso tierno y delicado, cuidando de no despertar a Sion. Aunque no fue difícil, después de todo, Sion seguía teniendo el sueño pesado de siempre

O eso creía él…

-"Lo ha vuelto a hacer" – pensó Sion acomodándose mejor sobre el bien formado torso de su, ahora, pareja – "No ha perdido la costumbre de besarme mientras duermo"

Con una sonrisa en los labios volvió a sumergirse en un profundo sueño, al lado de la persona que ama.

Y, casualmente, el reloj marcaba media noche... Al igual que esa noche...

LL

LL

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, debo admitir que es el fic más corto que he subido hasta ahora o.o... Pero no se preocupen! El siguiente fic de este anime será más largo, y tendrá como mínimo 10 capítulos! seee!<strong>

**Si te gustó y quieres dejar un review a esta escritora sin fines de lucro... marque "Review"**

**Si no te gustó el fic... ¡¿Para qué &$#%%$ entraste? ¬¬**

**Recuerden, si no dejan review... Barney vendrá por ti! wuajajajaja!**


End file.
